Juegos De Cristal
by P.E.Jane
Summary: Con veintidós años la experiencia la premiaba, a corta edad había aprendido lo que mucha gente se demora años en entender. Te amo son palabras de cuidado.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo I:**_

Sabia que había llegado el momento de volver a su hogar. La A+ en la lista de alumnos de ultimo año lo ratificaba. Sus años como universitaria habían terminado.

-¿lo puedes creer?- pregunto la chica a su lado- somos libres de toda esta mierda.

No había duda que su amiga estaba feliz, y como no si sus años por los pasillos de la facultad habían sido toda una anécdota. En resumidas cuentas seis años le había demorado salir de la universidad. Un año de salidas nocturnas en las que conoció más las fiestas que la misma facultad y otro de desventuras amorosas. Al cual era mejor no referirse. Cuando sus padres habían perdido toda la fe de que su hija sacaría una profesión, apareció lo que ellos llamaban "su cable a tierra". Su nueva compañera de cuarto.

-Deberíamos celebrarlo a lo grande, ¿no te parece?- dijo mientras entraban a la habitación haciendo el quite a las cajas que habían empacado anticipadamente.

-Me encantaría- sonrió mientras se sentaba en el colchón, donde antes había estado su cama- pero el vuelo sale en un par de horas- miro por la ventana de la pequeña habitación. ¡Que ironía! hace cuatro años no quería venir aquí, y ahora no quería dejar este lugar- ¿no te parece irónico?- pregunto de repente- siempre que tengo que marcharme no deseo hacerlo- cerro los ojos y suspiro.

" _¡En algún momento vas a darme las gracias por esto…pequeña!"_

Tenia que relajarse. Liberar tenciones… golpear algo. Los recuerdos aún se sentían frescos.

Abrió sus ojos negros como la noche misma y su compañera puedo ver el miedo en ellos. La conocía. Sabia la historia. El motivo de que sus padres viajaran para las fiestas a estar con ella. Y porque se había unido a un grupo de universitarios _Frikis,_ que en vacaciones recorrían países para brindar ayuda social. Pan no iba a casa.

-Puedes venir siempre que quieras- sugiero Alicia- sabes que mis padres te adorar. La verdad creo que te quieren más a ti- dijo tratando de sonar indignada pero falló.

Su falsa molestia, le hizo sacar una tímida sonrisa. Solo tenia que tranquilizar sus nervios.

-Tal vez quieran adoptarme- dijo riendo.

El vuelo llevaba un retraso de cinco horas, motivo de problemas meteorológicos. Las alternativas era irse a un hotel o quedarse en el aeropuerto. Opto por lo segundo. Miro un par de veces la televisión que estaba un costado, donde un hombre con pinta de economista hablaba sobre el alza en la bolsa de valores, y cuales eran las empresas más beneficiadas… puso los ojos en blanco al oír la ultima y hundió nuevamente su cabeza en libro que portaba. Muchas veces se había imaginado siendo unos de ellos, las cosas parecían ser más simples. Siempre que algo malo se anticipaba, pasaban una serie de hechos para prevenir al protagonista. _Ojala la vida fuera así_ pensó hace años atrás cuando las cosas si se complicaron.

En su decimo octavo cumpleaños, junto a su mejor aliada. Habían tomado una decisión. Saltarse las clases. La misión: celebrar el cumpleaños de Pan como "adultas". Solo había que pasar a recoger las identificaciones falsas.

-Bra ¿conoces al que hace las identificaciones?- murmuró por lo bajo la azabache, mirando hacia todas partes.

-¡No!- Comento rápidamente- jamás lo he visto, solo le he hablado por teléfono.

-¡Bravo! ¿y ahora como vamos a saber quien es?- pregunta la peli negra

-No te sulfures Panny, tiene nuestras fotos- comenta cerrando un ojo.

Más puntual que un reloj apareció el chico con las identificaciones. Bastante convincentes, para el valor acordado, según las cuales ambas tenían veintiún años.

-¡La noche es Joven!- grito Bra sonriendo.

En la puerta del Pub había un hombre de un metro ochenta de estatura, de compleción delgada. Quizá demasiado para su función de seguridad. Aunque desconfiado por la naturaleza de su trabajo. Miro las identificaciones, y luego a las dos chicas que tenia enfrente.

-Pasen- dijo fríamente

El lugar desconcertó Pan. Esperaba algo más excéntrico y alocado al estilo de "proyecto x" y se encontró ante una antigua casa de dos pisos pintado color rojo. No sabia que había sido construido hace treinta años atrás y en su época de esplendor había sido una de las casas mas hermosas kilómetros a la redonda. Pero perdió su prestancia cuando sus legítimos dueños se fueron a la quiebra y propiedad fue rematada al mejor postor.

Las chicas subieron hasta la pista de baile, estaba lleno de jóvenes universitarios, algunos bailando al ritmo electrónico de David Guetta y otros sentados en las mesas de la terraza, tratando de hablar a gritos sobre lo cabrones que estaban los exámenes… _Esto promete_ pensó la peli turquesa. En un par de minutos cada una tenia un vaso de cerveza en su mano, bailando al ritmo de la música.

-chupitos, chupitos- gritaban en una mesa- uno por cada año.

 _¡Otro cumpleañero!_

-¡Panny! ¡Chupitos!-

\- ¡Si!-grito la azabache levantando el brazo en expresión de diversión

Al cuarto chupito Pan tenia toda la boca adormecida, pero mintió las veces que Bra le pregunto si estaba bien, porque le pareció que la situación merecía la pena. _Después de todo igual nos castigaran_ le murmuró la azabache ya mareada y con risita boba. No solo estaba celebrando su cumpleaños, sino también su nueva soltería. Hace unas cuantas semanas había roto con el hombre más cotizado de la ciudad. Claro esta que nadie lo sabia. La relación duro dos años y fracción, mientras al hombre de veinte años en ese entonces, no le faltaban oportunidades para el romance, ella estaba sumergida en sus estudios y sus sueños. Las citas no eran su fuerte, ningún joven de su edad deseaba pasar el rato escuchando historias de torneos de artes marciales o libros, por épicas que fueran, en ves de ir a bailar. Salvo Trunks Briefs, heredero de una de las empresas mas prestigiosas y gran amigo de la familia, con el se sintió cómoda desde el principio, en el mismo instante en el que se conocieron. No tenia que desvanecerse el cerebro buscando un tema de conversación, porque a él le fascinaba escucharla. Mientras que el tiempo transcurría volando cada vez que se juntaban. Solo falto unos meses para convertirse en grandes amigos.

Por su parte, Trunks se acostumbro a esa amiga fuerte y discreta. Estar con ella le relajaba, hasta por increíble que fuera dormía mucho mejor, pero lo más valioso era esa paz que ella le trasmitía. Se entendían bien y aunque no lo pusieran en palabras, pendía en el aire la sospecha de que esa amistad podía convertirse en pasión si ambos lo desearan.

 _Quizá ese fue el error_ –pensó.

Pan Son cerro los ojos respirando profundo, podía sentir el aire viciado entrando por sus pulmones. Miro su celular y supo que estaba metida en gran lio. Calculó que si tomaban un poco de aire fresco se despejarían. Tomo a su secuas del brazo y la arrastro fuera de la pista de baile.

-No se como, pero lo saben- sonaba desesperada- saben que estamos acá.

La chica la miro con el seño fruncido aun no comprendía todo el mensaje. No entendiendo como se habían enterado. Ella había sido muy cautelosa con cada una de las partes del plan- No es posible- argumento

-Revisa tu móvil, tengo llamadas hasta de mi abue…- no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando un auto reconocible por ambas doblo la esquina de la calle. _¡Mierda!_ pensaron al unísono.

Cuando su conductor se bajo, lucia una mezcla de emociones que iban de la preocupación al enfado.

Trunks Briefs llevaba semanas sin tener cabeza para nada, había vivido siempre entre relaciones pasajeras y poco estables. Mujeres que habían sido simples, carnales, esporádicas, tan breves que las caras y cuerpos se fundían en uno solo. Ese era su estilo de vida, sin compromisos emocionales.

-Maldita la hora en que cruce la línea- murmuró para si mismo. Podría maldecirse de mil formas, arrepentirse infinitas veces. Pero algo en su interior no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había ocurrido.

Estaba furioso con ambas _exponerse de esa forma_ pero también se sentía responsable.

El viaje fue excesivamente largo. Pan había descubierto como las distancias podían modificarse gracias a la tensión. Por primera ves estaba de acuerdo con Bra cuando decía que en los viajes era mejor dormir que perder la vista en el paisaje. Por más que lo intento no pudo. Movida por la envidia trato de despertar a su acompañante, sin mayor existo.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?- comenzó sin dejar de mirar la carretera

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones- respondió vorazmente- despiértala y pregúntale a ella.

-¡hey! Somos amigos- dijo mirando directo a sus ojos por el espejo retrovisor

Miro a Bra antes de responder- Nosotros ni conocidos -le escupió.

-Es lo mejor para ti, ya lo entenderás- murmuro rápidamente esquivando la mirada

 _Ahí esta la frasecita…_

-¿Eso le dices Marron ahora?-

Informamos a los pasajeros con destino a SATAN CITY que el vuelo saldrá dentro de media hora.

Había llegado el momento de volver a casa…

 **Notas de autor:** ¡Hola!... Primeramente decir espero que les guste n.n!, aún no se si el fic tendrá Bra x Goten pero ambos personajes si estarán presentes. A su ves se que la historia puede sonar típica, pero espero darle un tinte diferente… Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: los personajes de DBZ/GT no me pertenecen, son obra de AKIRA TORIYAMA_

 _ **Capitulo II:**_

El vuelo había sido más placentero de lo Pan Son imaginó. Despejo lo más que pudo cada rincón de su mente y se recordó cientos de veces que ya no era aquella adolecente que se marcho motivo de un amor desventurado. Con veintidós años la experiencia la premiaba, a corta edad había aprendido lo que mucha gente se demora años en entender. Te amo son palabras de cuidado.

Rendido su ultimo examen llamo a su padre para comunicarle la noticia, en menos de un mes estaría de vuelta en casa, le dijo que no se preocuparan en ir a recogerla al aeropuerto puesto que las pertenecías no eran muchas y en su auto podía llegar sin complicación alguna hasta la montaña Paoz.

Al enterarse por boca del abuelo paterno de la chiquilla, quien actuaba más por la inocencia que el sentido común. La felicidad estallo en todo el grupo de guerreros Z. Unidos por la amistad y los recuerdos de antiguas batallas los integrantes del grupo se reunían cada cierto tiempo, más para platicar cosas de la vida que como hacer frente a posibles nuevos enemigos. Hasta ese instante la noticia era un completo secreto porque su protagonista así lo había requerido.

" _Completa discreción"_

Cuando la novedad llego a oídos de Bra, una de las personas que más la añoraba. Bulma ya tenia organizada la bienvenida y técnicamente convencido a Vegeta que usar traje era la opción que más le convenía si quería que su esposa le recompensara como solo ella sabia hacerlo. Para desconsuelo de los deseaban festejar a lo grande, la fiesta fue suspendida tres días después de anunciarse.

En el momento que el vástago de los Briefs se entero de llegada de la menor de los Son, cognitivamente quedo en blanco. No encontró ni el cerebro ni la voz por lo que vio obligado a retirarse de la junta de negocios y cancelar sus citas. Los días que le siguieron no logro conciliar el sueño, se quedo puerta a fuera, y derramo café en la camisa que su novia le había obsequiado. Que a opinión de Bra ahora lucia mucho mejor. Estaba completamente retraído, haciéndose una y otra vez las mismas preguntas. ¿Estaría muy cambiada? ¿Querría verlo? ¿Tendría novio? Según Goten quien hablaba todas las noches con la azabache durante prolongadas horas que solo se veían reducidas cuando tenia que estudiar para algún examen, no tenia novio, el había preguntado una que otra vez como por casualidad fingiendo indiferencia. Para no levantar sospechas de que la muchacha le interesaba más de lo que estaba socialmente correcto. Lo que menos quería era perder a su mejor amigo por historias que ya no eran más que eso, parte del pasado.

Sin embargo aun no le encajaba el hecho de ella ni siquiera apareciera en vacaciones. La respuesta siempre era la misma se había unido a un grupo de universitarios que en los recesos de verano brindaban ayuda social. Pregunto a su hermana, movido por una idea que Marron brillantemente había sugerido.

-Si Pan no viene a casa Trunks, es porque debe tener un novio secreto- murmuró la rubia sin ni siquiera levantar la cabeza de la revista de papel couche.

-¿tu crees?- le dijo sacándose la corbata que tanto le exasperaba.

-Claro, si esa es una mosca muerta- escupió- que en bendita hora se fue porque si de algo estoy segura es que andaba tras de ti.

El peli lila carraspeo

-No hables tonterías, nosotros solíamos ser amigos y si Goten dice que salva el mundo con la ayuda social y no tiene novio debe ser verdad- comentó al borde de la indignación

\- ¿Y desde cuando una chiquilla se desahoga con su tío? Si alguien sabe la verdad esa es tu hermana.

Si bien Marron no era destacada por su gran intelecto y menos por el razonamiento deductivo. Esta ves podía tener razón. _Cosas de mujeres son cosas de mujeres_ pesó el peli lila. Después de todo Bra seguía siendo secuas de la azabache, la cual había viajado en varias oportunidades. Desalentadoramente para Trunks la respuesta fue bastante similar. Incluso llego a decirle que si tenia tanta curiosidad que la llamara y le preguntara.

Por su parte la menor de los Briefs quien no hallaba la hora de que los días pasaran volando, no se ocurrió nada mejor que llamarla para contarle lo alborotados que están todos con la noticia.

-Panny no te imaginas como se han puesto todos, no te miento cuando te digo que mi madre había convencido a mi papá de usar traje para una fiesta que querían darte- le dijo aguantando la risa

-¿Qué nadie en mi familia conoce la discreción?- señalo entre risas y reproche

-No los culpes estamos todos felices, con decirte que la sorpresa a sido tanta que hasta el Trunks anda en las nueves. Bueno aunque no vamos a entrar a discutir su torpeza innata…

Pan quedo helada, sabia que su amiga seguía hablando y esperaba la respuesta a una pregunta ya formulada.

-¿¡Hey!?¿aun estas ahí?- grito

-s…i si- su voz se quebró- lo siento Bra tengo que dejarte, hablamos mas tarde.

No volvió a llamarla, opto por enviarle un mensaje de texto asegurándole que cuando llegara saldrían a divertirse con identificaciones legales.

La montaña Paoz seguía como siempre, con ese estilo que tanto le recordaba a las pinturas idealizadas de la toscana, con la que suelen estampar los restaurantes italianos.

En la casa de los Son- Satan apenas habían logrado dormir producto de la ansiedad de tener a su hija en casa. Todo estaba listo para su regreso su habitación decorada acorde a su edad y la despensa abastecida con productos para vegetarianos.

Pan Son a los trece años anuncio a cada miembro de su familia que no comería más carne, fundamentado su decisión en que no soportaba la idea de que un animal fuera sacrificado para satisfacer su apetito. La idea en ese entonces causo revuelo hasta en la mansión Briefs, quien para el príncipe de la raza casi extinta la idea de la mocosa era absurda. Tanto Gohan como Videl decidieron aceptar su decisión argumentado a los que les preguntaban que era solo una etapa de la vida de la niña que con el paso del tiempo se le quitaría. "Una simple moda" como decía Mr. Satan.

Con veintidós años la "moda" era parte de un estilo de vida que todos aceptaban, y que incluso reconsideraban. A excepción del sushi Pan no comía carne.

Al verla sus progenitores quedaron estáticos al no saber como reaccionar. Solo hace tres meses ellos habían viajado a tomar una vacaciones para pasar más tiempo con ella. Jamás entendieron el motivo por el cual tomo aquella decisión. Aunque barajaban una serie de teorías en las cuales el nombre del hijo mayor de Bulma estaba presente- _solo teorías_ \- pero como siempre respetaron su motivo, sabían que cuando llegara el momento ella lo diría. La primera en reaccionar fue Videl estrechándola en los brazos le repitió lo hermosa y grande que estaba, seguido de Gohan quien la tomo en brazo haciéndola girar y sonreír ampliamente.

La reacción fue más o menos similar en Milk quien le pregunto por los estudios, y si existía algún chico por ahí. Pensó en comentar acerca de Paul un chico aficionado a la pintura y al cultivo de marihuana para motivos medicinales muy común en Europa. Pero temió espantar a su abuela con tanto "modernismo" como ella solía decir, además Paul era más un amigo que un novio, puesto que su "relación" era puramente artística. Al chico le gustaba Pan, puesto que cumplía todos los requisitos que buscaba en una musa. Goku le pregunto por la comida, interesado en los platos italianos y sus curiosos nombres. Goten la abrazo, la estrujo y le revolvió el cabello tal como lo hacia cuando tenia cuatro años. Mientras que Mr. Satan pregunto si por esas tierras se sabia de su fama a lo que la nieta respondió cortésmente que si para no dañar el ego del hombre.

No habían trascurrido tantas horas cuando se apareció Bra vestida con la pijama, sin importar que Goten pudiese decir algo. La abrazo fuertemente hundiendo la nariz en su cabello.

-Al fin estas aquí- le dijo sollozando

-no llores- le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

A las diez de la noche Trunks Briefs termino de leer la novela de turno y se fue a la cocina a preparar avena con leche, que le traía recuerdos de infancia y lo consolaban cuando se sentía agobiado.

Lo primero de Pan Son que atrajo al peli lila, fue su aspecto de ninfa que desprendía sin ser consciente, luego se prendó de su carácter optimista y testarudo; en simples palabras le fascinaba porque era lo opuesto a las mujeres frívolas que normalmente frecuentaba. En un comienzo jamás habría dicho que estaba enamorado, qué cursilerías. Le bastaba con disfrutar el tiempo que compartía con ella. En una de las platicas de rutina que sostenía junto a su amigo, otro amante de la belleza femenina y del coqueteo al paso, Trunks había descubierto lo mucho que la quería. La belleza de Pan le provocaba un placer estético más persistente que el deseo carnal, su frescura lo conmovía y la admiración que ella le manifestaba se habían convertido en una droga adictiva a la cual sabia seria difícil prescindir. A pesar de ser consiente del abismo que los separaba, se propuso manifestarle sus sentimientos. La sorpresa fue vasta para el mayor al saber la respuesta de la chiquilla. Habían acordado ser cuidadosos para no levantar sospechas. Y a la vista de todos seguir siendo amigos.

-¿estará muy cambiada?- murmuró para si mismo, instalándose frente al plato aspirando el delicado olor a miel y canela.

Al entrar a la cafetería, Bra comprobó que su amiga ya la estaba esperando. En Satan City, donde están prohibidas las cadenas comerciales para impedir la muerte lenta de los pequeños negocios, que tanto carácter le daban a la ciudad, se podía beber excelente café en una docena de antiguos locales. Los residentes escogían el suyo y se mantenían leales. La menor de los Briefs, quien no se declaraba adicta a la cafeína. Había frecuentado tanto el _Café Paris_ en los últimos años, que ya la consideraban como parte del inventario.

-¿Has llegado hace mucho?- preguntó saludándola con un gran abrazo

-Solo un rato- sonrió

-El trabajo- mencionó a forma de disculpa resignada la peli turquesa sacando la lengua, a lo que su amiga no puedo evitar soltar una carajada. Quien diría que Bra seria tan o más buena para los negocios que su madre- Cuéntame ¿cómo has estado?

\- Bien, la mitad de la semana respondiendo preguntas sobre como funciona Europa- dijo colocando los ojos en blanco

\- te lo he dicho- murmuro mientras hacia señales para que le sirvieran un café- todos estaban emocionados por verte por cierto hay algo que quiero preguntarte-

-continua-

\- ¿Qué paso entre Trunks y tu?-

Sin rodeos la menor de los Briefs pregunto directo al grano.

-A…a que te refieres

-Me refiero que hasta esa bendita tortuga del maestro Roshi ha ido a visitarte excepto mi hermano quien por lo que veo ya no es tu amigo, de ¿que me perdido?-

"O Bra de que no te has perdido"- pensó

Trunks Briefs y Pan Son actualmente eran dos desconocidos o peor porque quizá nunca volverían a tener una amistad. Cuatro meses antes de que la azabache se fuera a estudiar a Italia. El soltero más codiciado. Nombre que le había entregado la revista cuyo nombre a toda mujer entre veinte y cuarenta le suena, especializada en temas de moda y sexo. Y la menor de los Son llevaban dos años y un poco más saliendo a escondidas. Explicación de porque pasaban tanto tiempos juntos, porque el peli lila la celaba. Y esas extrañas miradas entre ambos. La respuesta a múltiples interrogantes de la menor de los Briefs, siempre estuvo frente a su ojos.

En resumen la azabache y para no entrar en tanto detalle complicado y exacerbado, decidió resumir la historia al momento del clímax.

-Me termino diciendo que yo no podría cumplir sus expectativas, el necesitaba una mujer con experiencia, no una niña- Pan cerro sus ojos lo que menos quería era ponerse a llorar

" _¡En algún momento vas a darme las gracias por esto…pequeña!"_

Agradeció el vaso de agua que le sirvieron para acompañar la tarta de frambuesa que había pedido mientras esperaba a Bra.

-Al día siguiente recibí la carta anunciando que me había ganado la beca para estudiar historia del arte. Tenia que contarle a Trunks después de todo el me había ayudado- hizo una mueca- quizá yo no era lo que buscaba en una novia, pero seguíamos siendo amigos- se encogió de hombros, ante lo tonta que le parecía la idea ahora- me escabullí en su departamento, localizando su ki. Cuando abrí la puerta los vi, a Marron recostada sobre su pecho cubierta únicamente por unas sabanas igual que el.

 _Bien hasta aquí el segundo capitulo_

 _Espero que haya sido de su agrado_

Nos leemos pronto… besos.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: los personajes de DBZ/GT no me pertenecen, son obra de AKIRA TORIYAMA_

 **Capitulo III:**

 _Tapo su boca asegurándose que nadie los observaba, y la arrastro hasta el extremo más alejado …_

Pan esperó hasta que todos en su casa se durmieran, y en seguida llamó a su abuelo Mr. Satan.

-¿A que hora duermes tú, chiquilla?-

Bufó- Dime ¿me tienes noticias?

-Si, hoy mismo me reuní con la corredora de propiedades, y vi unos cuantos departamentos -bostezó el abuelo.

-¿Y que estabas esperando para darme la noticia?- reprochó la azabache

-A que amaneciera.

Abuelo y nieta eran compinches, o socios como les gustaba decir. Por teléfono comentaban estrategias comerciales y noticias, que él seleccionaba para ella. Con el énfasis de que en futuro próximo seria la cabeza de la compañía. Hace cuatro años, cuando Pan le comunico la noticia que estudiaría historia del arte no entendía como Picasso, Da Vinci y Van Gogh la ayudarían a manejar la empresa familiar. Pero como buen socio ofreció instruirla. Pan Son no solo era una experta en arte si no en finanzas y estrategias comerciales.

-Cuéntame todo, ¿sacaste fotos?

-Te enviare las fotos y mañana hablamos, Panny- le propuso a su nieta

-¡Hey! no cortes aún, tengo algo que contarte ¡me contrataron en el museo! No es eso fantástico- murmuró

-¡Claro que si Panny!- bostezó

-¡Ya, envíame las fotos, y vete a dormir! Mañana hablamos-

Minutos más tarde tenia en su correo, fotografías de diez departamentos, de diversa arquitectura y tamaños. Solo tenia que elegir…

La nueva adquisición estaba en el quinto piso del edificio más antiguo de uno de los barrios mejor valorados de la ciudad, con restaurantes, galerías de arte, lujosos hoteles e inmuebles residenciales a pocas cuadras del distrito financiero. Lo que ha simple vista catalogaba para una buena inversión. Concretada la venta, amueblarlo por completo solo demoro un par de días.

El trabajo en el museo no era extenso, tenia que encargarse de que las pinturas fueran constantemente restauradas y de instruir al personal que daba el recorrido. Le habían otorgado una oficina cercana al director, quién aun no conocía. Según el personal femenino del museo Adam Miller era la representación de un dios griego, o la mismísima creación de Miguel Ángel, de mirada voraz, sonrisa amigable pero llena de seducción, estúpidamente adinerado y lo que aumentaba más la expectación de todas, a sus veintisiete años seguía soltero. Cuando la azabache se entero de lo "desgraciada que había sido por no conocer a su jefe", no hizo mas que poner los ojos en blanco… _Pobres chicas_ -pensó. La verdad es que no tenia ningún interés en conocer a la eminencia de su jefe.

En unos cuantos días el Museo de Bellas Artes se preparo para recibir la exposición _**Maestros del Renacimiento**_ , cincuenta obras prestadas desde Florencia. Las invitaciones fueron repartidas dentro del grupo de benefactores, cercanos del director y personal encargado mientras que las otras al público en general.

Cuando la invitación llego a manos de Trunks, no le presto interés hasta reconocer cierto nombre… ¿Podría ser ella quien lo invitara? ¿Por qué lo aria? _No seas idiota_ \- pensó.

En los últimos días, se había imaginado cientos de formas de cómo iniciar una platica con la menor de los Son. Convenciéndose de que lo hacia para mantener las apariencias, no quería que el grupo z comenzara a cuestionar la lejanía entre ellos. Se visualizo comentando el clima, el alza en la bolsa de valores, y lo mucho que le preocupaba la contaminación ambiental. Cada escenario le desalentaba. Quería hablar con ella, ver como se le iluminaban los ojos cuando reía o como se marisqueaba el labio inferior cuando estaba impaciente, sentir ese aroma tan particular de ella…Pero el posible rechazo le erizaba la piel.

-Despierta- murmuró una melodiosa voz a lo lejos, besando delicadamente el contorno de su cara- Despierta…

-Lo siento, he estado con los exámenes finales no he dormido mucho- dijo incorporándose, frotando sus ojos.

-Se que estas ocupado, deberías descansar- bajo la mirada- no deberíamos avernos juntado- murmuró por lo bajo mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Hey- lento el mentón de la azabache- no digas eso, deseaba verte y tenerte solo para mi- dijo trazando un camino de besos por su cuello.

-Er…ere…s u…n- cerro los ojos, tratando de hacer funcionar su cerebro

-Mmm- ronroneo, mientras seguía besando su tersa piel- ¿qué- beso- decías?

Suspiro- eres un acaparador-sonrió- nos hemos visto-respondió estrechando su cara dándole un casto beso en los labios

-Si tu lo dices por ese frio saludo que me diste cuando paseabas conociendo el campus

del brazo de ese amigo tuyo, no cuenta-

-Trunks Briefs ¿estas celoso?- preguntó juguetonamente acariciando su antebrazo en pequeños círculos.

-Eres solo mía- murmuro acercándose a ella besándola apasionadamente. La azabache alargo los brazos alrededor de su cuello, hundiendo las manos en su pelo. Profundizando el beso.

-Siempre- susurro…

Cerro los ojos, culpándose por recordarlo nuevamente. Desde que había llegado a la ciudad, no hacia más que soñar con él. Según Bra debía romperle la cara y hablar con él, argumentado que le ayudaría. Como una especie de terapia. Por otra parte Goten, quien desconocía cada parte de la historia no hacia más que sacar el tema a colación.

-Sabes- le dijo mientras se preparaba un sándwich, la azabache no sabia si venia a verla o saquear la nevera - he pasado a saludar a Trunks

-Mmm- respondió ella mirando el MacBook concentrada.

-Se ve distraído, le preguntado pero no me ha dicho nada – comentó pensativo

-Entonces no te preocupes- murmuró Pan alzando la taza con café

-Pregunto por ti, quer…- no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando escucho el estruendo de la taza contra la cerámica. La azabache se agacho rápidamente recoger los pedazos, mientras, Goten la observaba detenidamente por si sabia hecho daño.

-Continúa contando- le escupió exasperada por la mirada del mayor- no pasa nada se me resbalo solamente.

-Deberías ir a verlo- comentó alcanzándole un paño para limpiar- ustedes son amigos y si el no ha venido es porque me aseguro que estaba ocupado.

-Pero no tiene mi dirección.

-Yo se la he dado- dijo sonriendo sin malicia alguna.

El evento no exigía formalidad, sin embargo los asistentes aprovecharon de lucir sus mejores prendas. Con facilidad se conseguía observar las mejores marcas rondando los pasillos del museo. Pan opto por un vestido negro, de la colección de Prada, una de las últimas compras hechas en Italia. El vestido, se ajustaba perfecto a cada curva de su cuerpo. Como hecho a la medida, sencillo pero no corriente. Acompañado por un torcido francés y unos lindos pero nada cómodos tacones.

Dentro de los asistentes, Bra y Goten habían confirmado como pareja. Dejando en claro por ambas partes a la azabache que a última hora era imposible encontrar citas.

-Pero aún quedan unos cuantos días- murmuró mientas cortaba un pedazo de biscotti.

-Panny no esperas que asista con cualquiera- misionó la peli turquesa, tomando su té verde entre las manos

-mmm- la miro tratando de descifrarle el pasamiento cosa que Bra siempre hacia con ella, pero la técnica le era inútil- tienes razón.

Pan se presento al grupo de benefactores que observaban La Madonna de Rafael, explicando con gracia el nexo entre lo real y el espacio pictórico. Los presentes quedaron sobresaltados, un tanto por la representación del pintor y otro por la sutil belleza de la chica. Si sus profesores o la misma Alicia la vieran inflarían los sus pechos de orgullo, por la forma en que la azabache se lucia una mezcla entre conocimiento y actitud.

En el momento en que los invitados pasaron al gran salón a disfrutar de diversos manjares y vinos. La menor de los Son trato de buscar a su secuas pero fracaso.

 _Las pinturas me esperan_ -pensó

Decidida a disfrutar de la majestuosidad de las obras, empezó su recorrido en búsqueda de la Dama del Armiño su favorita. No era solo la pintura, sino la historia que transmitía lo que logro cautivarla. Cecilia Gallerani la mujer que Leonardo pinto con tan solo diecisiete años, fue cautivada por la prestancia de Ludovico Sforza, duque de Milán.

Concentrada en cada detalle de la técnica de Leonardo, paso por alto que no se encontraba sola…

Tapo su boca asegurándose que nadie los observaba, y la arrastro hasta el extremo más alejado. Sin mayor éxito la chiquilla trato de soltarse, de aquellos brazos opresores, pensó en gritar, pero quien demonios la escucharía.

-Tranquila-murmuró en su oído una voz tan familiar y extraña al mismo tiempo- soy yo- dijo acariciando su antebrazo.

La azabache no sabia si pensar o salir corriendo, suspiro cerrando sus ojos, tratando de calmarse.

-Prométeme que no gritaras- dijo el opresor asiéndola girar sobre sus pies quedando frente a frente- asintió- ok, te soltare- lentamente alejo la mano liberando sus rosados labios, con la mirada fija en sus ojos tan oscuros como la misma noche.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Trunks?- murmuró adoptando una mueca irritada, tratando de ocultar lo nerviosa que estaba.

El mayor la contemplo sin decir palabra alguna, por fin la tenía frente a él, después de cuatro largos y tortuosos años. No puedo contener la sonrisa al verla mientras canalizaba su enfado. La observo detenidamente, los años no habían hecho más que resaltar esa apariencia de ninfa que tanto le encantaba.

-Saludar-

-¿y te has montado todo el show, para saludar?- escupió molesta

-No dicen que el arte saca lo mejor de uno- lento las cejas

-No estoy para bromas Briefs ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Hablemos- la tomo del brazo dirigiéndola a unos asientos, puestos para el descanso de personas mayores, trato de soltarse de su agarre pero no hubo caso, estaba convertida en una debilucha.

-Vaya Briefs antes eras más caballeroso.

-Y lo sigo siendo, pero con lo testaruda que eres ha sido la mejor forma de tenerte sentada aquí.

Pan aparto la cara, preguntándose como podía ser posible que ahora luciera más atractivo que antes.

-Bueno, aquí me tienes de que quier…

No alcanzo al terminar la frase, siendo interrumpida por los cálidos y fuertes brazos del mayor.

-No te imaginas cuanto te he extrañado pequeña- murmuró con un tono gélido y triste, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron abrazados. Después de todo el tiempo es relativo. Para el peli lila fue igual que si alguien le colocase play a su vida, mientras que la azabache por fin se sintió en casa…

Bien hasta aquí el Tercer capitulo.

Ojala les haya sido de su agrado... ¡El tan esperado rencuentro!

Se que el capitulo no ha sido muy extenso pero puse a los personajes en múltiples escenarios y en todos me imaginaba a Pan destrozándole la cara jajajaja la chica tiene actitud. Así que el efecto sorpresa me pareció más beneficioso… En cuanto a lo de las pinturas déjenme decirles que todo lo escrito es verdad, ningún invento para acomodar la historia aunque la Dama del Armiño pertenece a un museo en Polonia, no ha Florencia… pero como esta última es la cuna del renacimiento quise complementarlo… ups! El Biscotti es un dulce que los italianos aman (es riquísimo… se los aseguro)

A los que comentaron los capítulos anteriores:

 **Vitalka Fazbear : Gracias que bueno que te guste la historia, espero poder continuarla y darle un termino como se merece… te aseguro que pinta para mejor. Saludos…**

 **Yessi-chibi: También Pan &Trunks son mi pareja favorita de DBZ (a pesar de que no sean pareja oficial) es que siento que ambos personajes congenian tan bien. Saludos…**

 **Vanessarugamas3: En toda historia hay una antagonista, esta vez le toco a Marron (quien entre nos no me agrada, sencillamente no me la imagino como pareja del hijo de Vegeta, considerando que este ultimo es príncipe de una raza guerrera) por otra parte es probable que tenga un aliado… no me parece justo que el peli lila no tenga competencia. Espero no haberte fallado con el reencuentro. Saludos…**

 **Nina Tendo: ¡Gracias por adoptarme! De todo corazón… ojala el capitulo te haya gustado, saludos…**

 **Guest: También me he dado cuenta de eso… y me apena porque los dos personajes me gustan. Tratare de continuarla y darle un fin que se merezca. Saludos…**

 _Nos leemos pronto… besos._


End file.
